Stolen Hearts
by MidnightDestiny04
Summary: Vixral is a new apprentice for the Organization. Along the way she realizes more and more about nobodies, the heartless, how to find her heart and her past life. She also finds out what it really means to feel love.
1. Prologue

Prologue

As I stood there at those ebony gates, I realized my life was going to change. Not just drastically, but tragically. Completely now that I think about it. Just by entering that mansion, everything suddenly converted into a life where either fight the enemy, or stand back and watch as everything fell apart before you.

So there he was: The Master of them all. He stood there in that black robe with the hood covering his face. He raised and slightly reached his hand out towards me. Then I seen crystal letters appear in front of me. All of the letters organized in order to reveal my name… my real name.

In the blink of an eye, the letters rearranged into a new name and in that instant, I forgot who I was. All I knew was that I was now a member of the organization. I didn't know what this organization held, withdrew, or held what the heck was in store for me. All I knew was that I was a new member. Kind of like being a new kid at school or something was how it felt like.

I was handed a new robe and told me I was going to be assigned a new weapon and training tomorrow. Already I could feel the anxiety and the intense moment of me actually trying to kill someone sent a chill down my spine, so cold it would make my skin shiver and crawl for endless days.

I could've saved myself from all that trouble too, along with the physical and emotional pain too. But that's what happen when you don't think. You go by impulse and/or whatever the hell instinct tells you what to do. If you feel alright with it, great go do it. If not, think of something else and fast.

All this because I simply wanted to be different. But really, I was someone with no heart. I'm not just any other person of the organization: My heart was stolen from me. Taken and never heard of again… so that's why the organization was kind enough to let me join their ever growing army. It was all so I can retrieve it.

But even so… I know now that I'm someone without emotion. I'm someone who can't feel what others can. And even if I could, there would be no way how I could react to it. I'm… I'm a new apprentice for Number IX. Whoever that was…


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

**I guess I didn't know what to expect when it came to the organization. Wearing the robe felt like a uniform rather than a cool outfit to wear. The silver zipper, the chains, the hood, it all felt so… strange in a way. But I guess I didn't have to worry about how I dressed.**

**However, I noticed that each robe was different depending on the person. Some had tight sleeves, some had small hoods, some had the bottom of the robe drag across the floor, and there were even some robes that looked like a full sleeved dress instead of a normal black robe. Mine for instance had long open sleeves and flared near the bottom. I kind of had the feeling I was wearing a kimono or a yukata with it on, without the obi, the tight neckline and the sandals. Imagine that… a Kimono with a long silver zipper and chains around the neckline and a hood. Pretty trippy. **

**I just hoped that no one would find me weird. I mean, I did have bright red hair and pale, grey eyes. My skin is a golden olive colour, and I tend to be a little shy. I just wanted to stay away from some people for a bit until I got used to the feel of this place. All that went out the window when he came to me while I was standing at the clock tower.**

"**Hi! I'm Roxas." I seen a black glove come to me from the right side of me. I gasped, startled and looked over right away. There I had seen a blonde, spiky-haired boy with the most bluest eyes I'd ever seen. Maybe even the first. I decided to shake his hand. It'd be rude to leave him hangin'.**

"**Hi. I'm… Vixral." I introduced.**

"**So you're the new apprentice, huh?" he proclaimed. I nodded. **

"**You're… Number XIII, right?" I asked. **

"**Yep."**

"**Oh…" I replied and looked down on the town and at my feet. "So… How did… you feel when you joined? The first time, really…?" Roxas looked at me with concern. He turned and stared at the horizon. I looked at him and then looked where his eyes were focused. **

"**First times are always tough. But that doesn't mean you give up…" he trailed and stared down. "Have you ever… felt anything… like… feelings?" he asked. I softly gasped underneath my breath and looked at him strangely.**

"**XIII… Nobodies don't have feelings…" I replied honestly. Roxas looked disappointed, as if he wanted to know very badly. "But… Maybe we do have feelings. We just… don't know about them just yet. Or…" I paused as he looked at me again for another answer. "Maybe we're lost souls… and are trying to find a way out. But… it's not like Nobodies HAVE souls, right?" **

**Roxas turned at the horizon again. "I guess." he chuckled. He handed me a blue, popsicle-looking treat as he pulled one out for himself. "Thanks." I smiled. He bit into his and I took a small nibble and licked it. "It's… salty."**

"**That's sea salt ice cream for you." Roxas replied, sarcastically. **

"…**But… it's good at the same time." I state as I take another bite.**

"**Yeah. Strange how that works." Roxas and I stood there for a while just eating the ice cream and staring off into the pale, warm coloured mountains. It felt nice to just sit there and hang out It was nice and breezy out, so that was good. He then stood up and licked his lips from the salt. **

"**Training's gonna begin soon. You should come along." he offers. **

"**Oh! Uh, right!" I decide to follow, finishing up my last bit of the ice cream, and tossing the stick down below into nothingness.**

"**OK! I'm you're instructor, Number IX! But you all can call me Demyx… or Sir. Maybe even Sir Demyx. Preferribly Sir Demyx! But anyway that's not the point!" the other apprentices laughed along with me. He seemed so nice. He even had a mullet, therefore, he MUST be cool. "Training begins today. Now I'm not the greatest fighter in the world but I can teach your basic tactics and stuff. Just ask the other instructors, they'd agree with me and say I'm a chicken." he stated again. Not many people laughed but I kinda giggled to myself. He did seem like a person who'd be just a little cowardly for his own good. **

"**Now, you're all assigned a weapon. That weapon you must use and guard with YOUR LIFE! I'm serious." he pointed at all of us, swaying his left arm from right to left. "I'm not the one who chose these. These are chosen by the master himself, so if you have a complaint - Which I kinda doubt you won't 'cause they're some pretty sweet lookin' - go see him not me!" he pulled down a curtain full of weapons. Each one had a number on them in roman numerals. Demyx-sensei… no, Myx. Yeah let's go with that. Myx pulled out a list and a clipboard. A small blue pen appeared in the form of bubbles and Myx-sensei looked ready to make sure each one was signed out.**

"**I'll number each one of you and you remember that number and get your weapon. That's your weapon forever as long as you're here. You might be trained for other or multiple weapons but that's not under my control. That's under Axel." **_**Whoever that was **_**I thought. Cool name though. "He will teach you a little bit of variations and how to control your main weapon."**

**I raised my hand up, feeling awkward. Demyx looked up and noticed me.**

"**Yes?"**

"**Um… You're our main instructor right? How come you're not going to fight us head on?" I ask in curiosity.**

"**That… is classified. OK!" he started numbering us all off. I just laughed and rolled my eyes. I can just tell he was going to be fun to tick off. **

**Not looking for trouble or anything but hey, it's fun messing with people. Heheh. I think I'm gonna like it here with Myx-sensei. **

**Myx also said that the numbers ranged from I to VIII. I just happened to get lucky number VII. Personally, I like my weapon. It's a strange dagger thing on a chain. I think it was called… um… a Kusuragama I think. It's rusty with faded green paint but whatever. It still seemed to work… or so I thought. **

**Myx told me that when Axel said I was good enough to control one, he'd hand me another one. I was left handed, so I guess that would make sense. Guess I'll have to start training myself to be ambidextrous, if not then later. **

**While that was over, a tall man with long bluish hair walked in. His ears were pointy and he had a 'x' shaped scar on his face.**

"**Hey, we're ready. Are you finished?" he asked. **

"**Oh yeah. Ok, let's go!" he motioned us to head forward.**

**All seven including me headed to a large round room. Once we walked in, a small glint of light appeared around the ring, shifted upwards as glitter formed and disappeared quickly. It was an invisible shield.**

**There were other apprentices too. There were ones of this pink haired man, a blonde girl, a strange scientist-looking man, a couple tall guys with long dark hair and scars (one had an eye patch), another man with spiky red hair, a blue-haired guy with a book, another tall guy with light brown hair, a blonde and tanned guy and… is that…? No way. Roxas? He's an instructor? He looks so young! **

**I smiled and waved at him. He seemed to notice and kinda shrugged it off. It somewhat hurt that he ignored me, but whatever. Boys are like that I guess. **

**The redheaded man stepped forward. **

"**Alright! This is the training ring. The name's Axel." he introduced. So THAT was Axel! Wow. He's kinda cute, in more strange melancholic ways than one. "Got it memorized?" he asked everyone as he brought his right index finger to his head like a finger gun. Everyone nodded, including me. **

"**Good! You aced the first test already." he chuckled and I giggled softly. "Now in training, we train you're physical and mental limits and also increase them by 45%. Or try to at least." He paused and stretched. "Ahh…" then he continued. **

"**First of all, we need to go over a few basics. First being summoning your weapon, then getting to know your weapon. How it works, how it affects you, your opponent and more importantly, your abilities." I stood and listened intently. "Now! All of your instructors should've given you your weapons, if not then I think I might be the only one." More laughs filled the room. "Haha! Alright! There's a certain position you have to stand in to summon a weapon. It may take a while but once you got it, just practice and you got it mastered. That's the easy part. I'll demonstrate." Axel-sama stood back and held his arms with his elbows bent back. At that instant a pair of round instruments surrounded with fire appeared before him. He then stretched is arms out across with these… rounded, spiky, fiery things. **

"**See, these discs here are my weapons. They're called chakrams. They allow me to control and manipulate large amounts of fire, if it wasn't obvious." he explained. He was SO COOL! Screw Myx-sensei, Axel-sama looked AMAZING! His instructors are so lucky! (But mind you Myx-sensei is cool too.)**

"**But I kinda make it look all fancy and all that so I'm going to have the rest summon their weapons too."**

**The blonde girl, Myx-sensei and the others came forward. It went in order of the number, so the two black haired guys went first. Wow they looked cool. The next was 'scientist-guy' and he summoned a large but strangely cool looking shield. Number V summoned a HUGE FREAKING HAMMER SWORD! Note to self: Don't get that guy pissed off. Next was a guy who looked kinda more like a teenager than anything else with his blue hair sweeping in front of his face. It shone a silver color in the light. His weapon was a book… I'm not kidding. It was a freaking book. Yeah… straaange…**

**That same blue-haired guy who came to alert Myx-sensei to come to the dome was next. The weapon he had was enormous! I was kinda wondering how the heck he could even carry a claymore that size with one hand let alone stand up straight with it. I was beginning to wonder if I underestimated the Numbers of the organization. They all made it look so easy, too. Now it was Myx-sensei's turn. **

"**Stand back. I don't want it hitting you by accident." he warned. I stepped back after noticing I was the only one that stood closest to Myx-sensei. Embarrassing, isn't it? Anyway, when he summoned his weapon, I stood there in awe. There was a transparent dome that formed around him and in his hand splashed water and formed into his awesome weapon. It wasn't just any weapon… it was a guitar. I'm not kidding. It was a freaking guitar. A guitar was his weapon. That is just badass. Excuse my French but it was just so awesome to me that I couldn't even believe it. Not only was it blue and yellow, but the fact that he had a musical instrument and a mullet just came together perfectly. **

**Up next was Number X, who had cards as a weapon. Nice. Personally I thought it was clever. Who knows? Maybe he turn those cards into like a sheild or many even bombs or something.**

**Then it was the pink-haired guy's turn. Despite having a girlish hair colour, his weapon was pretty sweet. Having a scythe must be awesome. It'd be even more cooler without the rose petals. It looked pretty but I kinda expected something more… manly maybe? No? (Another note to self: Don't get the girly-man pissed off. He just might give me poison ivy and THEN kill me with that scythe of his.)**

**The blonde girl was my least favorite. Like, knives? Really? I mean not to be rude but the summoning looked just as boring as the weapon. I know it wasn't supposed to be a fancy flashy contest but still. Knives? I was kinda expecting something else… But something else told me to stay away from her. She didn't seem like the "friendly-type"**

**Now it was Roxas' turn. Talk about having the most original weapon ever (besides Axel-sama and Myx-sensei). A key. But not just any key: The key blade. The wielder of the key blade is standing in front of me, with the legendary key blade- the strongest weapon among the rest. How awesome is that? **

"**Sweet. Now that we have an idea, spread across the ring and try it yourself. Shouldn't be that hard, but it's not as easy as it looks. Go!" he announced and walked away. Aww! I wanted to talk with him. **

**Oh well. I have to focus on my first assignment. **

**A few moments pass and so far, nothing. This was actually a bit harder than I thought. Not only do you have to have a certain "relationship" with your weapon, but you have to concentrate on the image, and also the power you believe to have within it. And how do you expect me to do this when I just got it? Who knows. I honestly don't think I can, but I can't just give up now (as if I have a choice, really).**

**I tried to concentrate on my weapon's image, but nothing was happening. I tried concentrating on my power (that I don't even know if I have) and even tested my confidence. Nothing. I looked if anyone else was getting it and it seemed about 2 out of 5 of each group had it successfully done, statistically speaking of course and not literal. I looked at Number XIV's group, and the instructor caught my eye. Didn't know why I didn't notice her there before. **

**She had short straight black hair, and wore square, thin sunglasses. I think she was helping some of her apprentices, and showed an example. She closed her eyes and within seconds she summoned her weapon. What the coolest thing about her was that she had chakrams, exactly like Axel-sama! Except hers were silver and had a beautiful shade of a metallic black. Kinda Onyx almost! It shone in a gold colour when it was in the light directly. **

**So cool. Wish I got chakrams. **

**Then again my weapon was cool too… if I can get the darn thing to come here into my hands in a successful summoning. **

**Which reminds me… I didn't even see XIV summon her weapon. Did she ask to back out or what? What was it? A fluke maybe? Oh whatever… Maybe I'll find out later. Right now I need to focus.**

**There were so many things I tried and I've done whatever I didn't try and still no luck. What a drag. This was ticking me off. So much I kicked a small pebble into the sky. I sat in a crisscross position and thought about what I could be doing wrong. The only thing that came to my mind was over thinking everything. Then again, what the heck could I be over thinking besides the concentrating? **

**Well I guess I pretty much answered my own question there, but still…**

**I stood up and tried again for about ten minutes with no cigar of the summoning. I couldn't believe my crappy luck! Almost everyone got the hang of it except me! **

**I felt like crying in frustration and giving up, but I couldn't let this get to me this much… or at least try (and it was pretty dang hard to, but somehow I still managed). **

**Finally, I just took in a deep breath and stood like how Axel-sama did when he summoned his chakrams. Hey, if it worked for him, why not? **

**I thrust my arms forward so that they were in front of me then crossed one hand to the opposite side. There was a gripped feeling and clutch in my hand. Could it-? No… Could it?**

**I looked and there it was. My kusuragama was there in my hand, blade, chain and all. I summoned it! I finally summoned it! YES!**

"**YAHOOOO!" I shouted with glee. Everyone kinda stared at me for a moment. A burning flush of blood burst all over my face, becoming a beaming bright red. Maybe I'll keep my outbursts to myself from now on. **

**Later on, Axel-sama seen that pretty everyone got it and went on to a new topic. Knowing the weapon, and I couldn't wait for what he had in store!**

**For the bladed weapons, we had four tall wooden dowels standing upright. Each one of us had to cut each one in half. Here's the tricky part: we had to get all four of them down in one shot. If we only got one, two or even three, we had to start all over. **

**Only a few were able to actually get their weapon to cooperate, but now it was my turn. I HAD to get this right if I wanted to impress the other Numbers. I wanted to be the best I could possibly be. So I couldn't screw this up!**

**I focused closely at the dowels. Each one was a certain distance from each other, all four almost like in a zigzag pattern. Axel-sama said that since my weapon has a chain, it's retractable, so then it could go off the rebound and ricochet off the pillars. This meant that my chances of hitting them were high, which was good. But it also meant I had a higher chance of hurting myself and possibly not even cutting two rather all four in half. At the rate I was at, I wasn't too sure if I was going to make it. But I had to try. **

**With my pride down the drain, saliva sliding down my throat and my heart beating like a hammer, I tossed the blade and sharply grabbed the chain and pulled to retract it back towards me. The flying blade came straight at me and there was no way to stop it. I sharply threw my hand in front of me. **_**Shing! **_**The blade of the kurusagama swung downwards and dangled there while I was still holding the chain. **

**I looked…**

**I only sliced two dowels in half. Dang…**

**A sudden twisting pain came upon my right hand. It soon become a burning pain as the fabric of the glove on my hand split into a soaked line. There I seen nothing but red. I peeked underneath my glove to reveal a dripping cut: A big one too. I tried to put pressure on it, but the fabric rubbing against the cut made it hurt worse. **

"**Ouch!" I moaned. **

"**Something the matter?" asked a deep, mysterious voice. I turned and looked as I suddenly felt my heart sink to my stomach. A chill went up my spine. It was the pink-haired man: Number XI. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I don't know why… but when he came up to me, just walking like that… I suddenly felt like running. There was nothing I really liked about this guy and I don't know what it was or why I was feeling that way towards him. I just sensed… evil, snake, and flytrap. That were the only words that came to my mind when I seen him, and that was all I could've possibly labelled him. He sure as hell didn't look nor acted as girly as I thought he would've. **

"**It-It's nothing! Really! I… I just… cut myself. By accident." I explained. "Th-That's all."**

"**Aw, really? Well let me have a look." he took my hand in his grip and examined it. I gulped down another pint of saliva building up in my mouth and trembled as I felt his finger lightly pressuring the cut. "My, my. You've done a number on yourself." he smirked and eyed me with those creepy baby blues of his. "A lady such as you shouldn't trouble yourself." Right then and there, he kissed my hand right on my cut.**

**My face immediately flushed and I tore his lips away from my hand and backed away. I stood there in fear trying to keep my face neutral (And trust me, that was hard enough). He chuckled coolly. **

"**You're angry with me, aren't you, you little vixen?" he asked again. Well, gee you think, cotton candy-hair? **

**I took another step back, hoping he wouldn't try something else to get closer to me.**

"**Marluxia!" I heard another voice. It was Axel-sama marching towards the pink-haired guy (who's name is apparently Marluxia. Sounds kinda foreign). "Are you trying to scare one of the apprentices?" he put his hands on his hips. Marluxia shrugged his shoulders.**

"**I was only trying to help her. She cut herself." he smooth-talked. At least he was telling the truth. Still… something told me not to trust him. **

"**A cut? Well let's see…" he came up to me and took my hand, a bit differently than what Marluxia did. Marluxia took my hand as if he wanted to dance with me or something (Creepy thought… ugh!), but Axel-sama took my hand as if… as if he wanted to hold me (as if that could happen. Keep dreaming). **

**He examined it and pulled out a small patch and a piece of thin cloth and wrapped it on my cut. **

**The patch was kinda cold, which made the cut sting a bit more, but then it got warmer as if it was soothing the cut itself. Soon it turned very warm letting all of the pain in my hand fade away. Axel-sama pressured the cut with his thumb as the bleeding began to slow down. At this point, it wasn't even hurting anymore. **

"**There! That should do!" Axel-sama nodded. He patted my head as I looked up him with curious eyes. He stared at me with a smile across his mouth and a deep look in his lush blue-green eyes. "You be careful now. Training isn't easy, but we don't want you hurt. At least not too badly." I stood there, shocked as Axel-sama turned and talked a bit more with Marluxia. **

**Axel-sama took my hand… and healed it! What… What just happened? I feel kinda numb… Oh whatever! That can wait! I have four dowels to cut in half!**

**So after a short 30 minutes, I was able to finally cut down all four dowels in one throw. It was a bit tiring, but I wasn't the only one left. There were still people having trouble cutting the dowels. The positions of the dowels changed each attempt you do, and no matter how many you cut in that attempt, they would just fill in the left over wood and wouldn't stop until you cut all four down. **

**That was the exercise for the bladed weapons, which was majority of the Organization, but there were a few who had weapons without blades… I just forget which ones though. I didn't pay attention to what exercise they had to do either.**

**Suddenly there was a sound. It sounded like… a church bell?**

"**Ok people! Training is over for the day! We'll continue this tomorrow! You're dismissed!" Axel-sama announced. All of the apprentices went with their respective instructors and left the dome. There was a new thing we had to get settled in for now.**

"**Vixral!"**

"**Y-Yes? Myx-sensei?" I gasped, startled.**

"**You're in dorm IV. Want it?"**

"**O-Oh! Uh, yeah! Sure." I hurried over down the hall and found the door with the label IV on it. Man, they must really like their roman numerals, huh? Oh well. It didn't matter. **

**Myx-sensei was assigning us to dorms. Our own personal rooms with everything we could possibly need. It was ours forever… or depending how long we stay here. I didn't care, though. I liked my room. Everyone's was plain with just a mirror, a small refrigerator, the oath of apprenticeship of the organization, and also a personal shelf to hang my kusuragama. There was a small closest with an extra robe, boots, gloves, and other chains. Kinda nice that they let you have an extra robe. Not sure why, but it's nice. **

**The rooms were small… about ten feet wide with four 9 foot walls. It was just a perfect blue box. Even the beds looked kinda plain. It was just a normal twin bed with blue sheets, and black pillows. The blanket had the nobody symbol on it. I liked it, but it somehow made me think how lonely we nobodies are. But I guess that's why I'm here. Just another nobody with no heart, on a mission… which I wasn't too sure what it that was just yet.**

**Whatever it was… I was just tired. The first day was exhausting, but then again, it's only day one. I'll get used to it. I slipped out of my robe, took off my gloves, hung up the uniform and cuddled into bed. I blacked out as soon as my head hit the pillow. I was gone. **

"**Vixral? Are you doing ok?" I heard Myx-sensei say. I heard a small soft gasp. No response. Kinda obvious since I was already practically dead. Myx-sensei chuckled and softly pulled the door closer to the hatch. Before he did he whispered, "Goodnight Vixral. Tomorrow's another day. Be ready."**

**I awoke to a knock on the door. It was a light one but I still heard it somehow. I slipped into my robe quickly and answered it. It was the book guy from yesterday, blue-haired and all. I quickly rubbed my eyes and fixed my hair in front of him. **

"**You're apart of IX's group?" he asked me.**

"**Um, yeah." I replied and yawned. He seemed to be a bit melancholy, almost aloof and serious. It was like he gave off the "all-business" aura. **

"**Ok, because he was wondering if you were awake yet. Turns out you're the first." he jerked his robe collar more downwards, and flicked up the hood, covering his face. "Hurry and get ready. VIII has an assignment for you hatchlings." I looked at him strangely. I felt a bit offended being called a 'hatchling'.**

"**Um, excuse me?" He sharply looked back at me coldly. **

"**Just do it." With that he marched off. I stared down the halls and I was still able to hear his boots stomping a mile down the hall. Guess he's not a morning person, but oh well. **

**After that was all settled, I grabbed my gloves, my low heeled boots, fixed my hair, then I left. **

**I arrived at the dome with where all the numbers were there, waiting. I was the only one of the IX group. The top 5 members already had their apprentices ready to go, even though a few of them looked half-asleep. XI's part of the room soon filled with the apprentices. Soon more from my group came and even some from the other Numbers. XIV was the last one to arrive with every single one of her apprentices, all refreshed and awake.**

"**Care to explain yourself, XIV?" asked Marluxia. **

"**And I should tell you why?" she snapped. Marluxia shrugged his shoulders as rose petals flew from his hood. Wait, what? Rose petals? Ok, that's just plain weird…**

"**Just asking." he stepped back to his spot and stood there eyeing her. I'd like to peer into that man's mind, because I think he's going to officially creep me out for a while.**

"**Ok! Everyone's here?" Axel called out. Everyone nodded. Some said, "Yes!" and Axel looked around a few times. "Alright! Good job getting up early now." he started walking around the dome in a full 360. **

"**It seemed everyone got the hang of summoning their weapons. However the bladed weaponry had a bit of trouble…" Axel turned and looked back. "Am I right?" A lot of us didn't admit it, but I think he seen the defeated look on our faces. **

"**It's not a bad thing. Practice makes perfect so they say. However I don't really believe in perfection, so just do what you can." he came to the middle and the blue-haired guy with the elfish ears come too.**

"**Today we'll be testing your mental stability. The key is to be aware of yourself and your surroundings." Elf-ears-and-blue-hair continued (Still don't know his name yet, sorry). "The challenge today is to dodge projectiles that are headed towards you, leap over a pit of acid, and slowly get yourself across wired walls of chaos." he stated. **

**I gulped down another pint of saliva and just hoped that this was a joke. He looked pretty serious so I doubted that was the case. Axel-sama came to him. **

"**Whoa, whoa, slow down now Saïx." Axel proclaimed. "You're missing the best part." He turned around and made eye contact with the ones in front of him at the moment. "You also have to solve a puzzle. This puzzle will be off the beaten path, so if you're able to figure it out, you pass. If not, then you'll have to start ALL over." **

**Are they crazy?**

**What the heck were they thinking? Do they think we're superheroes or something? That's impossible!**

**Axel stepped forward and stretched again. "You'll be given a different area with the same aspects that Saïx just listed off. However, each one will have a different obstacle. Every attempt will change the obstacle and maybe even add a new stage. You have to complete each obstacle multiple times until you somehow solve the puzzle." he explains. How the heck can you solve a puzzle by going through an obstacle course multiple times? By the looks and sounds of it, this was not going to be easy. **

**Axel and the other guy led us all to the edge of the dome, each apprentice not getting confused of which group they were in. I stayed close to Myx-sensei just in case. **

**That guy that came to wake me up came in the centre and pulled out his book. What's this, a magic trick? Yeah that's exactly what it was. But it was no empty top hat with a bunny inside it. **

**The whole dome before us suddenly became a huge mountain where the exact obstacles that, um… Saïx, described were there. **

"**We're testing how far your limit is and how focused you can stay. Saïx explained. "You can go when the whistle goes off."**

**One apprentice of the Number VIII's raised his hand. "Um, question: What happens if we fall off the mountain?" **

"**Don't worry 'bout that." Axel shrugged. "If you fall, you'll just teleport back to the last obstacle you finished. If you just start one and fall then you have to do it over."**

**I stared at the bottomless pitched blackness and found a certain feeling of anxiety. Was I going to make it?**

"**And…" Saïx started. "Be careful." With that the whistle blew. Well at least he was being somewhat caring about us. He didn't think he'd be someone who'd put the apprentices first.**

**Everyone sprinted into their first obstacle and so did I. My first one was the one I wished to end with on the first run: The wired walls. There were thin white wires stretching from wall to wall, each wire being… Oh I dunno, a metre stick long? Yeah, not much room. If even one wire was pulled, triggered, snagged, or even slightly tugged or was pressured with weight, a projectile would come straight to you at lightning speed. See why I wanted this obstacle last?**

**But there was no turning back. I had to get this right and go a certain pace if I wanted to get out of this one as fast as possible, and alive… hopefully. **

**I slowly hunched forward and stepped across one wire then managed to make my body curve over the next few ones, which was all right but that was only because I didn't trigger a wore yet. Now these next ones were going to be hard; I had to get down on my stomach and crawl across the rest of the way. Sounds easy, yeah, but the slightest movement of the wire and the projectile, possibly more, can come flying at me.**

**So I steadily crawled down on my belly and did the best I could to move faster. After crawling through the obstacle and having my anxiety decease by 1%, I was relieved to complete the obstacle and finally get on with the new one. But as I stood up, I found that I wasn't finished. I still had to slide and curve myself through more wires. Another thing, as soon as I was able to get on my own two feet I found that the heel of my boot pulled a wire. **

**A projectile came straight towards my calf. I was able to dodge that one, but my reckless movement triggered another wire and my right shoulder wasn't as lucky. The pinching pain made me wince and tumble over, making more projectiles come after me. At that instant I ignored my bleeding arm and ran for it, slicing the wires in my way after properly summoning my kusuragama in a slit second (And trust me, that was pure instinct and luck. I'm still trying to summon it more on-the-spot, so it's not exactly mastered rather than perfected).**

**After that was over I noticed a symbol on the side of the mountain right beside the obstacle. It was a White symbol. It was hard to describe how it looked, but it kinda looked like a cross with a curved heart bottom… I think (I was in a rush to get to the next obstacle that I didn't look at it well enough). I didn't think much of it so I kept moving.**

**My next obstacle was dodging projectiles thrown by the other numbers. That blonde haired girl with the knives was there. Wait a minute! Knives? Oh crap!**

**She lunged forward and snapped her wrists faster than you can say, "hot tomalleys" (whatever that meant). She was so fast! I could barely get across without having a knife snag on my coat, hood, or even cutting me. She almost shot me in the face.**

"**C'mon! Move your butt! You're so slow! No wonder you were put in with Demyx." she ordered. Why would she say that about Myx-sensei? Either way I didn't like it. There was no way another apprentice was going to make me look stupid, and it became twice the case with this girl. Better yet, she was a Number and not another apprentice. "I wouldn't be caught DEAD with you in my group!" she hissed. I shot her a nasty glare. "Oh that's a scary look for you. Don't be giving me that, now!" she sneered as she threw four more knives at me, each one of them missing me (which I think was intentional) as I flinched and covered my face. I was still trying to get a knife out of the wall that caught my sleeve. It was hard enough to get it out. She must've threw them hard, because the knife I was trying to pull out was practically stuck in the wall. I think she did so on purpose. "C'mon! What? Are you scared that I'll kill you?" **

"**Yeah right!" I snap. I actually was pretty scared that she was going to, but hey, there was no way in hell I'd let her know that, or show that I was. **

"**Don't be giving me any lip, you! I'll report you to Xemnas if you ever talk back to me again." an evil grin split across those ugly pink lips of hers. I knew at that instant that I hated this girl. I don't exactly know what "hate" meant or felt like, but I didn't like this girl AT ALL. **

"**Larxene, was it?" I asked her. Can't believe I remembered a snob's name. **

"**What? You want something?" she asks, rolling her eyes. I pulled out my kusuragama as quick as I could from my pocket and deflected her knives right back at her. She gasped and caught them quickly, startled. She gave me an evil oh-no-you-didn't look. I didn't care if she was a number. She deserved it. With that I ran off as fast as I could. She threw a few more knives at me but she just missed me inches away from my coat. **

**There was another symbol. It was a red heart, but with an "X" shape in the middle. The X looked like stitches. I wonder what it meant. **

**This next obstacle had a few stones in a large pit of acid (wait, wouldn't the rocks just erode away if it was in… oh never mind). So of course I did the obvious and jump each one. The problem was that you couldn't stay on for very long. The moment you got onto the rock the acid was already munching away on this thing. So either you stay there and erode with it or find another rock and jump off of that one and quick. I kept on doing that nearly falling into the acid when I jumped off the last rock. I managed to grab the ledge and climbed up. I didn't have time to rest up for a while and think about how scared I was of dying, so I kept running. **

**Then again this was all created by that illusionist number, so I guess he wouldn't do anything to harm us, at least that's what I hoped for. **

**There was another symbol. It looked like a moon, but it was a heart with a blue outline. Strange…**

**I had to dodge these weapons again, this time by this scientist looking guy. **

"**You're mine now." he chuckled. Ugh! And I thought Marluxia was scary? That was just plain creepy. He shot beams and short shots of ice. It wasn't too bad, but he kept laughing as if he was enjoying it… and let me tell you, that laugh is creeping the heck out of me. I dodged each one quickly and ran more. It was easier than dodging Larxene's crazy lightning kunai knives; actually MUCH easier. **

**That same white symbol appeared as before. This was starting to get weird. What did that symbol stand for… and where have I seen it? **

**The next few obstacles were pretty much the same but at random times so I was pretty much surprised by each one. The same symbols kept appearing each one after another. What I didn't know was what the heck was the puzzle? I couldn't figure it out. Even after going through the sweat and tears of the continuous obstacles, I still couldn't figure it out. If I only knew this test had the symbols I would've studied the symbols the night before, then I would get it.**

**Time was running short and I noticed less apprentices were running. I seen some even RTC right in front of me (by the way, RTC means "Return to the Castle"). **

**Still… I didn't get what this puzzle was. I mean… I could've sworn I've seen the white heart/cross symbol before. I remember seeing it on the Apprentice Oath in my room. I also seen it when they classified each type of races in this world. Y'know like Sombodies, Heartless, Dusks, Nobodies… hey wait…**

**That's it! The symbols were classifying each race. The red heart meant Heartless, and the white heart/cross was the Nobody symbol. **

**But what was that heart-shaped moon, and what did the Organization what with it? Whatever it was, I had to find out quick. Don't you just hate it when you find a clue to only find that your only have the glass half-full?**

**After a few more obstacles I still couldn't find out what this moon thing meant. I mean, it had something to do with a heart or maybe multiple, but what exactly did it mean? **

**I stopped and lunged my hands on my knees and panted. I could literally feel the drops of my cold sweat on my forehead. Gross, I know. That's how hard the Organization will push you if they have to. **

**I turned my head to see the castle. If only I could rest there right now. Living in that castle kind of made me feel like a princess but with work instead of royalty. Now if the Organization ruled over a kingdom, that would be cool. **

**Hang on… Kingdom… Moon… Heart… I think I got it. I remember Saix saying something about a Kingdom… thing! Was it… Kingdom Moon? Kingdom Sky? Kingdom… oh what was it? Heart? Kingdom… Heart? Kingdom Hearts? THAT WAS IT! Ok, Nobody… Heartless… Kingdom Hearts. Now if I piece it together it was… it was… **

"**Vixral!" someone shouted. **

"**Huh? Oh! Sorry!" I began running again. I was dodging more weapons, but guess who it was: XIV. **

"**Ready?" she asked. I nodded. She summoned these large spear things with sharpened edges. Whatever they were, they looked deadly. Was she trying to kill me? **

_**What the**__**…? Spears? I thought she had chakrams? **_**I thought. **

"**Go." she whispered. I almost barely heard her and she threw each one at me. I ran as quick as I could, but dodging them was really hard. If I avoided one, I'd have to figure out how to jump over it or crawl under it, and then she'd throw the second one as soon as I was done with the first one, then it would just continue. I think there was another Number with long dreadlocks and sideburns with the same weapon. What the heck was XIV doing using spears as a weapon if that was his weapon? And how come does she have chakrams too? **

"**Keep going! Don't quit!" she shouted at me. "Don't get lazy. Just keep moving your feet!" it may seem harsh on paper, but she was actually more encouraging than the others. I mean Axel-sama kept saying "Don't stop!" and so did Myx-sensei, but mind you Myx-sensei just hit us with water so it wasn't that bad (I mean, why would he throw his guitar looking weapon at us in order to dodge it? I'm sure he'd go ballistic if it broke). Larxene was terrible as usual (practically trying to murder me), scientist guy… well creepy. Marluxia was there acting as if he REALLY wanted to kill me with that giant scythe of his (Not to mention, he was SMILING! Ugh… I hate him). Everyone else just ignored me, but not this girl. Not XIV. She actually… y'know… made me feel like I had to keep going in order to get this done, quicker. **

**When I was finished, I was panting and got ready to run again, when…**

"**Hey," she stopped me. I turned at her. It felt embarrassing that she had to see my red face and whatever parts of my skin showing drenched in cold sweat.**

"**Y-Yeah?" **

"… **If you want to know what the goal of the Organization is, you just need to figure out what we want to destroy and what we want." she adjusted her glasses and looked at me again. "That's all the puzzle is. Simple really." I stood there and thought for a while, then I ran off without another word. I think I got this puzzle in the bag. **

**The Organization is made up of strictly Nobodies, and the Heartless are creatures without hearts, just ruptured in darkness and giving powers of the dark. I don't really know what Kingdom Hearts are since this was the first I've heard of it, but it seemed like something important. Maybe that's what the Organization wants? What the heck were Kingdom Hearts anyway? Why does the Organization possibly want with those?**

**Oh well. If I wanted to RTC, I'd just have to go with that answer. This dumb leather robe was giving me intense heat strokes, so why not?**

**I came up to Saïx panting.**

"**So you finally figure it out?" he asked. **

"**Y-Yes sir… At least… I… Think so…" I replied in between breaths.**

"**What's your answer?" **

"**Heartless… Nobody… Kingdom Hearts… That's what the symbols mean. The Organization wants to destroy the Heartless… The Organization is made out of strictly Nobodies… and… the Organization… wants these Kingdom Hearts." I answer. "Right?" Saix lifted his eyebrows in kinda of a "Hunh" expression. **

"**Correct." he nods. I stand up straight in shock.**

"**R-Really? I… I got it right?" Saïx opened up a portal.**

"**You can go RTC and relax now. Training's over for you." **

"**O-Okay." I nod an walk to the portal, not making me look so obvious that I was tired of this obstacle work. **

**At that castle, I found myself in the main lobby where usually the apprentices hang out after a day's work. I sat down on a sofa and let out a huge sigh of relief. I couldn't wait to be out of there. I rubbed my face and took in all the free air and relaxation I could. **

**Shortly after, someone came and sat beside me. Actually, it was more like someone jumped on the couch almost crashed into me.**

"**Howdy!" I jumped and let out a yelp, startled. "Oops! Sorry 'bout that mate." I look to my side. It was a boy. He wasn't one of the numbers so he must've been an apprentice. He had a strange way of talking. It sounded kinda… strange. It was like he was from a different part of the world cause he had an accent. I don't know which one though. I'm guessing he was from a more southern place… Maybe? **

**He had soft brown eyes and a light shade of brown for his clean-cut hair. It was light in the front and dark at the back. **

"**E-Eh?"**

"**That was one devilish puzzle they set up for us, huh? I thought I was gonna die and fade away." he made a strange ha-ha sound. A very loud one, not like Roxas when we were at the Clock Tower. I can't remember the word for it… was it… laughter?**

"**Um…"**

"**I mean, I can't believe it was that simple! Really beyond the beaten path, y'know?" he continued. "Totally didn't see that comin, that's fer sure."**

"**Uh… right." I replied. It felt weird to be around other apprentices other than my own group. Mind you I've never talked to anyone in my group before but… still… It felt… uncomfortable.**

"**Anyway, enough 'bout that! What's yer name, there girlie?"**

"**H-Huh?"**

"**Your name! Y'know, what you go by? Something that people call you?" he mentioned.**

"**O-Oh, uh, well I'm-"**

"**I'll start!" he interrupted, quickly. "Name's Lenix!" he smiled. "An' you?"**

"**Uh… Vi-Vixral." I replied softly, unsure if I should answer.**

"**Hmm? I can't hear ya, redhead! Who are you again?" he asked again, holding his hand to his ear.**

"**Vixral…" I said in his ear a little louder.**

"**Now we're cookin'! That's a pretty fine name you got there, Vixral!" he chuckled. I sat there looking at him confused. "You're brand-new to the grand ol' Organization ain't ya?"**

"**Um… yeah." **

"**Well, that's ok! You'll get used to it!" he winked at me. "Just keep yer head up high and your mind thinking the positives! Then yer pretty much invincible. Get what I'm sayin', there Vixral?" he looked at me, and made sure I was paying attention. I nodded. **

"**Y-Yeah. Ok." I answer. He sat there and looked at me carefully. His face looked a bit… confused.**

"**You don't talk much do ya?" he asked. I decided not to answer. It might sound rude, but I kinda just looked away and shrugged him off. I'm just not good at talking to people. I mean, with Roxas I felt fine, but now I feel… crowded. Don't get me wrong, Lenix is a nice person… but he's too nice. I needed to get away. I stood up and walked towards my room without another word or look. **

"**Hmm? H-Hey Vixral!" he called out. "What'd I say? Are you feeling sick or somethin'? Vixral! Hello?" I kept marching forward to my dorm. I didn't want to deal with this niceness too much. I felt guilty that I left so soon without saying sorry. I felt so bad but so scared at the same time. I had to get away. I had to. **

**When I made it to my room, I felt a sudden rush of freedom as cold sweat came all over my body. I leaned my back against the door and slid down. When I hit the bottom of the floor I hugged my knees and covered my face. I'm such an idiot… Lenix just wanted to talk to me and I did nothing but push him away by leaving him there. What was I possibly thinking?**

**I heard a knock on the door, and I snapped out of it. I stood up quickly and opened it, hoping it was Lenix. But unfortunately it wasn't him. **

**It was Roxas.**

"**Hey Vixral." he greeted normally.**

"**R-Roxas…" **

"**Are you feeling ok?" he asked sincerely.**

"**Y-Yeah." I lied. "Just fine… why?"**

"**I just figured maybe you were tired from training."**

"**Oh… I kinda am…"**

"**I see…" he looked a little disappointed. I'd hate to let him down on whatever he wanted, but it was the honest truth.**

"**Why, what's up?"**

"**I was gonna ask you if you wanted to join me at the Clock Tower again, but since you seem a bit drained I guess I'll-" he turned to walk away, but I grabbed his hand.**

"**No, I'll go." I interrupted. He looked back at me with those sparkling blue eyes of his. **

"**You will?" he looked shocked and curious. **

"**Y-Yeah. I… I really liked it… Last time I mean." I mention. "I… enjoyed it. It was fun." Roxas smiled and tugged my hand.**

"**C'mon! The others are waiting."**


End file.
